


Inside Shadows. (English translation)

by FNAPKayla32



Series: Inside Shadow. (English translation) [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNAPKayla32/pseuds/FNAPKayla32
Summary: In a world as big as Equestria, there's everything : ponies, bats ponies, vampires, changelings, draconequus and other unknown races.In all of this, Emoshy, the little schizophrenic pegasus, tries to find her place...Past, future, reality, dream, truth, lie ? She doesn't know anymore, but she knows she will fight for a happy ending.NB : Inside Shadows is the volume 2 of The Moon's Rise.





	1. A life like the others...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inside Shadows.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996462) by [FNAPKayla32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNAPKayla32/pseuds/FNAPKayla32). 



Emoshy, the yellow pegasus with a light blue mane and turquoise eyes, walked for a few minutes and turned around; she was still here... Shining Dream had followed her all day to see if everything was fine.

Shining Dream was a slightly shy blue unicorn with a silvery mane and magenta pink eyes. She loved reading and flower tea. The unicorn never came out without her purple and yellow saddle with an "SD" embroidered on it. She was the roommate of her best friend, Pinkie 'Bot.

Emoshy thought, she didn't do anything to make her believe she was not doing well. Yesterday everything was normal, she got up early, went to Dream and 'Bot where all the ponies were waiting for her and they had spent the whole day together talking and having fun, as they did for almost every vacation days.

In the evening when the sun was setting, she politely refused when they offered her to stay a little longer and went home. She ended the day talking with Reassuring Glow and Crazy Anger and then went to bed.

What had she done or said for Shining Dream to think she was not doing well ?

It was late and she was going home to her cousin Fluttershy, the fact that Dream was still behind her angered her and she had to be careful to stay polite.

**\- Emo', this unicorn is unbearable, make her understand that ! said Crazy Anger with a sadistic smile. Just do like me.**

\- Dream, I going home, you can stop following me ! Seriously, don't you have anything else to do ? she asked annoyed, imitating Crazy Anger's mimicries.

\- Excuse me, I did not want to annoy you... But, are you sure everything is ok? asked Shining Dream, worried by her friend.

**\- But she's so boring! Emo', make her understand that she must shut up. Purity said, annoyed.**

\- Yes, don't worry, I'm fine. she replied in a tone as dry as Purity's. See you tomorrow, don't forget to tell the others that it's at my home that we see each other. she said, calming her tone and making it friendlier as Reassuring Glow did so well.

- **That's it, so she doesn't think that you fought or that you hate her. Glow said with a smile.**

\- Ok, see you tomorrow. Dream said, turning around.

**\- Oh my god Emo ', your wick doesn't cover your eye, put it back right now ! exclaimed Purity.**

\- See you tomorrow... Emoshy said weakly, putting her light blue wick back in front of her left eye as Purity had just asked her.

Dream left for her roommate's house.

Emoshy walked to her house, ate with her cousin while Paralyzing Concern told her of the dangers of the situation and then went to bed.

********************************************************

The next day, Emoshy got up and prepared herself to receive her friends following Purity's advice carefully.

It was Pinkie 'Bot and Apple Wolf, who came first.

Pinkie 'Bot was a pink robotic pony with a magenta pink mane and light blue eyes. She was a little strange  and always seemed to know everything. Nobody knew her past and when she was asked about it, she answered that it was better to focus on the present.

Apple Wolf was a red-haired wolf pony with a blonde mane and fluorescent green eyes. Her mother was Apple Jack and she didn't know her father. She was as brave and reckless as her mother.

Emoshy politely invited them in.

\- Hi Emo', how are you ? 'Bot asked with her biggest smile.

\- I'm fine, and you ? asked the yellow pegasus, making a cute tiny smile that made Glow laugh.

**\- Emo 'you are as adorable as Fluttershy was at your age! said Glow, laughing.**

\- We're great, A.W and I had a great sleepover yesterday ! We played all night and we barely slept, it was a very cool night. exclaimed the pink pony turning on herself like an excited pony.

\- It must have been fun... Emoshy said, trying to smile despite the bored look Purity was giving her.

**\- Why are you friends with these girls Emo' already? Purity asked, but she received no answer.**

\- What must have been fun? Stardust asked, landing in front of the door.

Stardust was a pink pegasus, with a rainbow mane and green eyes. She was the daughter of Cloud Artless and the leader of the rainbow factory. She had a brother named Thunderbolt and a cousin called Storm.

\- Yesterday, Apple Wolf and I had a sleepover. repeated Bot, still enthusiastic.

\- We should make one all together someday! proposed Dream, who was coming with Rubis.

\- Good idea, why not in three days? Rubis asked, the creamy white unicorn. It will be the full moon, the best of this month!

Rubis was a unicorn born of the union of Rarity and a noble from Canterlot. She was creamy white, had a red mane and emerald eyes.

\- What do you think Emo' ? Bot asked, exploding with enthusiasm.

\- Yes, why not ... said Emoshy forcing a smile to not disappoint her friends while Concern panicked.

**\- We must find an unexpected, if we go it will be a disaster ! exclaimed Concern with panic.**

\- Yay, in three days we will make all six the best slumber party in the world ! yelled the robotic robot, turning her head 360 degrees.

\- Good, Rubis, Stary and Dream, come in. Emoshy suggested to not let her friends stay in front of the door.

And they started talking about everything and nothing. Emoshy avoided as much as possible the conversation of the slumber party, the idea that someone saw her during the night terrified her and her "friends".

They were in the middle of a conversation about the last book of Daring Do when Stardust cut them off.

\- Girls, Dream has something to tell us. Stardust said with a big mischievous smile.

\- Uh... I do not know what you're talking about. lie the unicorn with magenta pink eyes turning her face.

\- You know, your little secret. Stardust continued, showing Dream that she shouldn't have confided in her.

\- Are you hiding something to us ? Rubis asked, surprised.

\- Uh... no ! It's something personal between me and 'Bot. Dream answered, while the robot pony nodded.

\- Do you have to confide? Apple Wolf asked, hoping for a "yes".

\- Uh ... I'll talk about it during the slumber party, okay? asked Dream.

She received a "yes" said in chorus by all her friends.

After a few minutes of silence, they continued their conversation as if nothing had happened.

********************************************************

After a dinner of carrot soup, peas and hay, prepared by Fluttershy, they started playing games.

They went to Emoshy's room. It was a medium size room with a dark blue wallpaper decorated with fluorescent stars. The room had a desk, a bed and a small dresser on which was leaning a black and purple guitar.

After playing up a tail on the pony, monopony and a singing game, 'Bot had another idea of the game.

\- What if we play truth or dare? asked Bot, very enthusiastic.

\- As long as nobody asks me what Stardust wanted me to say, that's fine with me ! Dream laughed.

\- I begin ! Rubis truth or dare ? asked the robotic pony, succeeding to imitate the little mischievous smile that the ponies made when they have an idea behind the head.

\- I choose truth. Rubis replied to avoid any disrespectful action she might have to do.

\- Do you love a pony or an other kind that we know, and if so, who ? asked Pinkie 'Bot with mischief.

\- Uh... You promise me to not make fun of me ? Rubis asked, blushing.

\- Promised ! said all her friends in chorus.

\- Amethyst... said Rubis, extremely embarrassed.

\- Amethyst, the dragon born of the emperor Spike and the empress Ember ? Star Dust asked, holding back her giggles.

\- Yes, I know he will never love me, do not push the knife into the wound. Rubis snapped, wanting to collapse with sadness and gut Stardust at the same time.

\- Well, do we keep playing ? asked Bot to prevent tensions.

\- So... Stardust, truth or dare ? Rubis asked to make her revenge.

\- I'll take a dare. said the pegasus for not having the same question.

\- Point the one of us you like the least without justifying why ! Rubis ordered.

\- What ? Uh... said Stardust starting to look around.

And after a good minute of hesitation, she pointed to Dream and said very quickly.

\- Pinkie 'Bot, truth or dare ?

\- Daaaaaare! shouted Pinkie so hard that the girls thought she had broken her hard drive.

\- I want you to tell us the secret of a pony. said Star Dust without a particular tone.

\- What ? asked the robotic pony, surprised.

\- I want you to tell us the secret of a pony, it's simple, right? You do not have to tell us who it is. said simply the pink pegasus.

Pinkie 'Bot thought, what pony should she betray their secret?

\- Uh ... One day, when she was little, a disturbed pony put her own house on fire. said the robotic pony with a strange tone.

All her friends stared at her with big eyes for a little less than a minute, then continued the game.

\- Dream, truth or dare ? asked Pinkie 'Bot.

\- Uh... Truth ? said the unicorn, expecting the worst.

\- Have you ever lied about something very big and not personal? her robot friend asked, already knowing the answer.

\- Pinkie 'Bot ! the unicorn exclaimed, very angry.

\- I didn't ask you what Stary wanted you to tell us, answer my question. said Bot with malice.

\- Uh... Maybe, sort of... Uh... Emo', truth or dare? Dream asked very embarrassed.

\- Truth ? Emoshy replied.

\- Why do you always come back home during the sunset ? asked her friend with incomprehension.

\- Uh... It's very personal... said the yellow pegasus looking at hher hooves and waiting for Quick Fib to tell her what lies to tell.

\- Emo ', this time we're going to keep it simple : just say it's personal and you don't want to talk about it. advised Quick Fib.

Pinkie 'Bot started whispering to other girls her version of what Emoshy was saying.

\- It's not that personal. she whispered without a particular tone.

\- It's not a big deal. continued the pegasus, begging with her eyes that 'Bot would stop her comments.

\- It's a very big secret. said the robotic pony without whispering this time.

Fortunately, Fluttershy arrived to stop the conversation.

\- Girls, the sun is setting, it's time for you to go back home. Fluttershy said with her usual sweet tone.

\- Can not we stay a little longer? asked Dream, who wanted to understand "the mystery of Emoshy".

\- No, because it seems to me that you all have something planned for tomorrow, am, I wrong? Fluttershy asked.

Fluttershy was right, all of her cousin's friends had something planned.

Stardust had to go to work of her mother like every Friday.

Pinkie 'Bot and Shining Dream had to do "something personal".

And Rubis had to help her mother to do her clothes for the start of the school year.

Once her friends were gone, Emoshy went to bed but ended up falling asleep very late because she was talking to "her friends".

 


	2. The countdown.

The next day, Emoshy had to go to Everfree to get some fruit for her and Fluttershy.

**\- Why do we have to go there Emo' ? asked that grumpy Purity.**

\- Fluttershy asked me to look for fruit from the Everfree forest. replied the yellow pegasus.

**\- You really should stop being helpful ! exclaimed Purity and Crazy Anger.**

Once the fruits with her, Emoshy decided to go back flying. And as she passed by Cloudsdale, she heard a strange conversation ...

\- Seriously Stardust ? You can't do anything right ! exclaimed enraged Stardust's mother.

\- I'm sorry mother, it will not happen again... said Stardust lowering her head.

\- That should be the case; when you grow up it'll be you who'll get my job, not Thunderbolt or Storm. You must take your responsibilities in hoof otherwise, Equestria will not survive. scolded the pegasus before leaving, followed by her daughter.

Not wanting to be mistaken for a spy, Emoshy quickly returned home.

******************************************************************************************************

Once home, Emoshy went to see Fluttershy.

\- Fluttershy, next time go get your these fruit by yourself, Purity and Anger don't like to go to Everfree. asked Pegasus, giving the fruits to her cousin.

\- Uh... Okay I'll try to remember it. Fluttershy said with a forced smile.

Fluttershy knew about her cousin's mental problems and did everything to make her feel good even though she was a bit afraid for Emoshy's future.

**\- It's not natural to smile, she hides something from us. noticed Quick Fib.**

Emoshy went to her room to train on the guitar.

She always played the same three pieces, she knew them perfecly and improved more and more.

******************************************************************************************************

At the end of the day, she remembered that stupid slumber party when she received the invitation.

She did not want to go, but she didn't want to disappoint her friends either... What excuse could she give them ?

She went to ate and explained her doubts to Fluttershy. The latter told her that the choice was hers and told her that the night gave advice.

Emoshy went to bed and despite the bad mood of "her friends", she fell asleep quickly enough.

_******************************************************************************************************_

_Everything was black, as in a nothingness. Emoshy could not see anything, but she began to hear a voice in the distance._

_\- You're not happy about yourself, this is what you wanted, right ? asked a voice that Emoshy could not identify. All of this does not interest you, you only care about yourself, you are a monster._

_******************************************************************************************************_

The almost major Pegasus awoke with a start. She had already had nightmares, but never so short and strange. Who was this pony and who was she talking to ?

**\- Everything's alright Emo', you just think too much. tried to reassure Glow. Let's go have breakfast.**

So Emoshy went eat and didn't talk about this strange dream.

A person knocked on the door and Emoshy went to open.

\- Hi Emo', do you want to take a walk with me? Pinkie 'Bot offered with a smile that her bolts could barely bear.

\- Why not, I have to change my mind. Emoshy said closing the door before following her friend.

\- Change your mind ? You have a problem ? asked the robotic pony suddenly worried.

\- No, no, I'm just a little-... Emoshy started, not knowing how to finish.

\- You're scared for tomorrow's slumber party. guessed 'Bot.

\- I-... started Pegasus before being interrupted.

\- There's no need to be afraid, I will make sure everything's going well. continued the pink robot with a sincere smile. I know the problem and I will make sure that nobody sees you, I promise you.

It was a little reassured that Emoshy continued to walk with Pinkie 'Bot. The two friends continued to talk. They walked all around Ponyville and greeted anypony they met on the way. They discussed until the subject of the high school came.

\- Emo', have you already thought about your future work ? Bot asked, reminding her responsibilities to Emoshy.

\- I'm not sure yet, I still have to think about it... replied the pegasus.

\- Remember, you're 17 in a month, you'll finish your studies this year and soon become a mare, you have to think about your future. reminded the robotic pony in a maternal tone.

Emoshy didn't really know what she wanted to do once a mare, she wanted to be like her cousin or become a musician but wasn't sure about it.

\- And you 'Bot, do you have a project ? asked Emoshy, a little curious.

\- I'd like to become famous for baking the pastries that my big sister taught me when I was a filly. said Bot with a smile.

Pinkie 'Bot sometimes spoke vaguely about her sister but never went into details. All her friends knew was that she had a big sister and she hadn't seen her for a long time.

\- Hey Emo', you talked to Fluttershy about the sulmber party, right? Bot asked with a raised eyebrow, suspicious.

\- Yes, she said that if I wanted to go, it didn't bother her. Emoshy replied with a shy smile.

The two ponies arrived at their starting point, Fluttershy's house.

\- Well I'll leaving you alone. See you tomorrow at 6 pm at my house. Dream and I are going to prepare everything! exclaimed Bot before leaving.

The rest of the day went normally for Emoshy and, in the evening, she fell asleep peacefully.

_******************************************************************************************************_

_Emoshy was in a room plunged into darkness. A dim light allowed her to see a little better around her even if she did not have the ability to move._

_There were a lot of bats on the ceiling, the floor looked like stone and the walls too._

_The voice spoke again._

_\- You're not happy about yourself, this is what you wanted, right ? the voice asked with a raging tone. All of this does not interest you, you only care about yourself, you are a monster._

_******************************************************************************************************_

Emoshy woke with a start again, she had the same bad dream but more precise... It wasn't normal, but not strange enough to go to worry Fluttershy because of a stupid nightmare.

She spent a normal day but was stressed more and more as the hours passed.

She was twice as anxious than during her old end-of-year tests, when she read 5:47 pm on the clock.

Still, she did not have to be anxious, she had prepared her sleeping bag and her personal belongings since she had breakfast to be sure to not forgetting anything and checked it a good dozen times.

But she couldn't think of that slumber party without the stress coming back. And hard not to think about it when ponies around you were just commenting on that.

**\- It's going to be a disaster, we're going to ruin everything and Emo' will have no more friends! exclaims Concern as anxious as Emo '.**

- **Seriously, you can stop analyzing the situation if it's to panic all the time. said angrily Anger. If Emo' doesn't want to go, she won't go, no matter what want those fools she calls "friends".**

**\- Stop! I remind you that Emo' hears us. Do you think it makes her happy to see us fighting for nonsense? Glow asked softly but still authoritatively.**

The fight stopped, but Emoshy saw that Anger was angry. She remembered how Crazy Anger had entered her life.

The yellow pegasus was still young and had experienced a lot of sadness in silence. And then Crazy Anger had appeared, she had taught him to externalize and judged Emoshy's choices.

When she moved to her cousin's house, it was Glow who came to support her and bring her the image of a mother who watched over her.

Purity had come when Emoshy didn't know how to make friends because she was afraid of not being accepted. Since then she advised her and she also judged the choices of Emoshy.

Fib and Concern had appeared when Emoshy no longer distinguished between lying and truth, and reality and hallucinations. They made her more stable and since then she had very rarely hallucinations that caused problems.

As she remembered her old memories, Emoshy looked at the clock distractedly, then a second time very carefully. It was 5:47 pm, she had been lost in thought for 10 minutes.

She left immediately with her things not to arrive late.

******************************************************************************************************

She arrived galloping and was warmly welcomed by Pinkie 'Bot and Shining Dream. All the others had already arrived.

\- So, do you prefer to eat first or start with the games? asked Bot.

There was a preference for having fun first while eating some carrots if they were a bit hungry.

Emoshy liked the house of Bot and Dream, it was well decorated and showed the personality of the two ponies.

Bot's room was rainbow colored. There were pastries stickers ponyfied everywhere on the walls. There were three pink diaries on her desk, two surely full and the one she was using now. There was also a toy box full of old stuffed animals. And above all, there were a lot of objects hanging around.

Dream's room was much more organised and always seemed impeccable. The walls were pink and the floor was, like Bot's bedroom, parquet. She had on her bed a stuffed pink owl she had called Sakura. There was against the wall a pink and silver guitar. On her desk there were about ten books of various types. It was in this room that the ponies began their slumber party.

 


	3. The slumber party.

The ponies started by simply putting some music and dancing. They put one on one after the other. They did that for a good half hour and had a lot of fun.

The sun started setting, and that worried Emoshy.

\- Girls, go search your stuffs, we're going to choose who sleep where. said Pinkie 'Bot, almost pushing her friends out of the bedroom.

Emoshy and her friends went seach their things with Dream.

When they came back, 'Bot had close the curtains and said to them where they would sleep.

Rubis and Apple Wolf would stay in Shining Dream's bedroom while Stardust and Emoshy would go in Pinkie 'Bot's.

After putting their things in their respective bedroom, they all went to the kitchen to eat what Dream and 'Bot had buy for them.

The kitchen wasn't big, but the ponies had enough space. The walls were pastel green and the floor was made of black stone. There was, in a corner, a cupboard for glasses full of white and red cups, saucers of the same colors and lots of multicolored glass; and up that cupboard, there was a black clock. On the wood table in the middle, there was paprika chips, cheese pizza and some bag of different kind of candys.

As she was eating a slice of pizza, Emoshy noticed that "her friends" didn't talk and pretended to not be with her. That made her happy to know that she wouldn't have a fight with them in front of her friends but she was also afraid of raving her hallucinations without their help.

\- Is everything alright Emoshy ? asked Rubis, trying to make her come back to reality.

\- Um... Uh... Yes. said Emoshy window totally knowing with which of her friends she was talking with.

\- Are you mad about something Emo' ? asked Apple Wolf next to Rubis, the two ponies afraid for their friend.

\- Um... said the pegasus, getting back her sens of reality. N-no, I'm fine...

Emoshy to put herself together : she was with her friends and everything was okay, she shouldn't be scared window reason.

******************************************************************************************************

\- Hey girls, I think we have eat enough, let's go back to my room to have some fun. proposed Dream with a smile.

All the ponies nodded and they choose to start gossiping.

\- You will never guess what I heard about ! Apparently, there was a wedding of two mares in the village of the princess Twilight's first student. told Rubis, making all her friends surprised by this news.

\- Equestria allow this kind of wedding ? asked Stardust, not believing her ears.

\- That's a good news, no ? said 'Bot, winking at her pretty discretly.

Emoshy tried to participate in their discussions, but fact that it was night was making her crazy abd she had trouble to understand the words that were said. And if her friends didn't start talking about that subject, she would probably still be thinking about the time.

\- I discovered something amazing when I was flying near Everfree, some weeks ago, you won't believe it ! started Stardust to have all the attention of her friends.

Unlike her friends, Emoshy didn't really listen what was Sardust's discovery, but she quickly started to care abour it.

\- I heard vampires talking about a princess of them that they were supposed to find. said the pink pegasus  to the her friends's reaction. You understand what I mean ?

\- The queen Nightmare Moon had a daughter ?! asked all the ponies in a chorus, bringing back Emoshy to reality.

Emoshy didn't like this type of conversation because all of her friends did their little mean comments, but with subject a supposed daughter of the villain the most hated of all Equestria, this was risking to be really bad.

\- Oh my god, with a mother as mean, ugly and stupid than the vampire's queen, even with a lot of effort she would be as distingly mean as Nightmare Moon. said Rubis between some giggles.

\- I think that you don't even know the definition of subjective. souffla Emoshy en chuchotant à elle même ce qu'elle rêvait de dire à son amie licorne blanche, croissant les sabots.

\- Only mean ? You forgot pathetic and petty, as all of those vampires retarded ! exclaimed Apple Wolf avant before all the ponies in the room, except Emoshy and Pinkie 'Bot, started laughing.

Emoshy looked at her friends, hiding as best she could how annoying this conversation was for her.

\- Is there a problem Emo' ? Do not you th ** _ink that's funny? Apple Wolf asked, gradually giving way to a hallucination of the person who had told him these words before._**

\- No, you can not act like that and find fun while it's very mean and obnoxious.

**_\- Poor thing, you're still young and naive, you'll understand when you're older. said the hallucination without showing the slightest emotion._ **

\- No, I refuse! exclaimed Emoshy, restraining himself from exploding with rage.

**_\- You'll see, to live in this world, it's-... began the hallucination before Emoshy's "friends" help her to get rid of that memory._ **

**\- Emo', she is not physical, it's in your head. You have to calm down, go back to reality. Purity said, trying to reassure the yellow pegasus.**

Emoshy regained her senses, she was in Dream's room, in front of her friends; the latter looked at her with a very bad eye, except 'Bot, who seemed to understand what had happened.

\- Well Emo', you do not want to calm down, so in this case, I think the best thing is that you stay alone until you are done. Dream said dryly, pointing to the door of his room at the yellow pegasus.

Emoshy didn't even try to justify herself, she left the room with an angry step.

She went to the parlor. There was a light brown sofa with pretty star-shaped pink cushions on it. There was a black and white rug on the floor and a wooden coffee table on it. There were some paintings on the walls, memories that Pinkie 'Bot had received from an unknown sender.

To pass her anger, Emoshy tapped the couch cushions several times.

After having vented well, she buried her head in a cushion and cried all the tears she had repressed every time this kind of thing happened. It wasn't the first time she was talking to people in her head in the presence of her friends, but usually it was "her friends" and the only problem was finding an explanation for this conversation she was making all alone. But this time it was a hallucination that had caused their dispute.

\- Why can't anyone understand my suffering? Emoshy wondered.

\- My poor, it's unfair that it happens to you. They can't understand your pain. said an unknown voice.

\- W-who are you? Emoshy asked, not knowing if she was talking to a hallucination.

**\- I'm here to help you, like the others. answered the voice. My name is Shadow.**

\- If she's not annoying or silly, it suits me! Purity said with a smile, with the other "friends" of Emoshy nodding.

**\- Your so-called friends have hurt you, I'm wrong? So, why stay ? asked Shadow with incomprehension.**

Emoshy walked to Dream's room and saw that her friends had packed her things at the entrance. She took them, put the cloak that was in her bag and went out of the house to go home.

She began to walk, her wings hurting so she didn't fly.

******************************************************************************************************

\- Emoshy, did not you have to be at your friends' pajama party? Fluttershy asked, surprised to see her cousin return.

\- No, I prefer to stay here. said the yellow Pegasus, taking off his cloak. Well, I'm going to my room.

Once in her personal space, Emoshy took out of her bag the portion of "food" she had taken for the slumber party under her cousin's advice and ate it. Once that was done, she went to bed.

_************************************************** ************************************************** **_

_Emoshy was again in this room plunged in a dim light, she realized that, unlike the last two times, she could move her head from left to right and vice versa._

_The floor and walls were cracked and there were brambles._

_The voice sounded for the third time, a voice she seemed to know but could not identify._

_\- You're not happy about yourself, this is what you wanted, right ? asked the voice so angry, as if the person she was talking to had really done some horrible things. All of this does not interest you, you only care about yourself, you are a monster._

_************************************************** ************************************************** **_

When she got up in the morning, the yellow pegase had an idea, but she didn't know if it was a good one.

**\- Hey, what are you thinking ? Shadow asked as Emoshy ate her portion of "food".**

\- Maybe I... tried to articulate Emoshy. I could...

**\- Avenge yourself ? Shadow finishes, opening her wings and starting to turn around the yellow pegasus.**

\- W-what ? asked Emoshy.

**\- I agree with her, you have to show them your anger. said Anger, supporting Shadow's idea.**

Emoshy was not sure, her cousin had always told her to forgive without thinking of the past.

**\- Emo', it's been too long since you endured it, it's time to externalize your hate ! exclaimed Shadow, a bad grin illuminating his face. They will see that you are a strong pegasus who isn't afraid of anything.**

Emoshy finished her "food" without taking her eyes off Shadow, then she smiled at her, the more she thought about it, the more she liked it. The only thing that needed to be known was how.

**\- And I have the ideal idea, trust me. Shadow said with the same smile, a smile that Emoshy imitated to perfection.**

 


	4. The first day.

Emoshy left her home and went to town. On her way, she met her friends.

\- Emo', we were going precisely to your house... Rubis began, blaming herself for her past words.

\- We wanted to apologize for last night. We were all carried away. continued Dream, in a tone shoving that she was really sorry.

Emoshy hesitated, a revenge may not have been necessary. They really looked sincere.

**\- Don't listen to them Emo', they try to help you to forget your pain. They are good actresses, but this time it's you who will foal them. laughed Shadow.**

**\- I definitely appreciate her. whispered Crazy Anger in the ear of the yellow pegase.**

\- I... I forgive you girls, it doesn't matter anymore. lied Emoshy so well that her friends believed her.

She felt bad; she was exaggerating about her way of being, right ? But on the way, her new "friend" enumerated all the harm that these ponies had made her feel and the discomfort of the pegasus abated.

Under Shadow's advice, she accompanied her friends on their walk.

************************************************** ************************************************** **

\- You should have stayed last night, a few minutes after our argument the moon has grown. said Dream, still fascinated by this event.

\- Really, but how ? The moon was full, no? Emoshy asked incredulously.

\- We have done research, apparently it has happened several times, but the cause of this phenomenon remains a mystery. Think of it as a rare and unpredictable event. answered Dream with a wink.

They continued to talk about rare phenomena while walking when a strange caped pony caught their attention.

It was almost impossible to know if it was a mare or a stallion, but the pony's muzzle, which was its only part of the visible body with their front hoof, was more of a mare shape.

She looked like a pale red and the rest of her appearance was hidden by her deformed cream-white cape on the top of her head.

 

\- Excuse us, who are you? asked the ponies in chorus.

\- Me ? asked the pony, her voice dark and empty of feelings. I am only a vagabond who visits the city.

\- Sorry, but we are not used to seeing ponies dressed in this way. Dream said, pointing at the cape of the mysterious pony.

\- I wear a cape to avoid a person who follows me constantly, besides I should go before he finds me, goodbye. said the pony before leaving.

Despite being intrigued, Emoshy and her friends continued on their way.

\- I wonder who she was fleeing, who can be annoying enough that she don't even want to see them from far away ? Apple Wolf asked, not thinking she'll had an answer.

\- Hey, if it wouldn't be Apple Jack's, Fluttershy's cousin and their friends ? asked Discord, appearing from nowhere, as usual.

\- Why are you here this time ? To "measure" our patience ? asked Dream, remembering very well their last meetings with the draconequus.

\- No, I have a question for you urgently ! exclaimed he, raising an alarm on his head. Have you seen a capped pony with the annoying tendency to evade when asked too many questions ?

After a little hesitation the ponies showed him the way and he went away.

The ponies spoke for another twenty minutes then returned home.

******************************************************************************************************

\- I didn't think Fluttershy's cousin was such a good actress. said Discord, bursting into the room of the yellow pegasus.

\- Ignore his words, act as if he was wrong. said Fib with a smile.

\- I don't see what you're talking about Discord. lied Emoshy, with a cold, selfless voice.

Emoshy didn't know if she was convincing, but she didn't care, what could he do against her, having her cousin for protection?

\- You see very well what I'm talking about, little one ! exclaimed Discord, angry at the insolence of the pegasus. Your cousin wouldn't like to know you're acting like that. Besides, it's not even-...

\- Discord, leave Emoshy alone ! interrupted Fluttershy, having heard only the last sentence of the conversation.

\- Fluttershy, my dear, I don't bother your cousin, I spoke to her, that's all. said Discord, making a halo appear on his head.

\- Well that tone isn't adequate to address to her. said Fluttershy, imitating the tone the draconequus had used on her cousin.

Annoyed, Discord departed and Fluttershy left Emoshy alone.

\- You see Emo', you have all the cards in hoof, I didn't lie to you. said Shadow before she and Emoshy giggled.

_******************************************************************************************************_

_Emoshy was again in that room plunged in a dim light, but the distance between her and where the voice was coming from had narrowed._

_She was in front of her, from befind and moving slowly away. It was an Alicorne, who looked like the princess Luna. The distance was too big to see her appearance, but her mane was clearly ethereal. She repeated with her unknown but familiar voice._

_\- You're not happy about yourself; this is what you wanted, right ? asked the voice so angry, as if the person she was talking to had really done something horrible. All of this does not interest you, you only care about yourself, you are a monster._

******************************************************************************************************

Emoshy woke up, the taste of her lunch but more bitter in her mouth.

\- Emoshy, you shouldn't wake up in the middle of the night to eat, you know ? said Fluttershy while making pancakes.

\- I... I woke up at night? asked the pegasus, surprised.

After lunch, she went to see the others. Shadow said that the best way to revenge was to make it look like there was no problem.

Lost in thought, she hit someone.

\- Hey, be careful Emoshy. said Scootaloo, pretending to scold the yellow pegasus.

Scootaloo was, in addition to being a Cutie Mark Crusaders, a rather talented policemare.

\- What are you doing there, Mrs. Scootaloo ? Emoshy asked, having this "bad" habit of calling her Mrs.

\- I'll take the train for an investigation in Jumanhattan, normally nothing very serious. If you hang around here when I come back I'll give you a scoop. she said with a wink before leaving.

Emoshy walked to Apple Jack's house where the others were to celebrate the last day before the end of the summer holidays.

\- Emo', we wondered if you were coming. In between, we were waiting for you. greeted Apple Wolf with a big smile.

Emoshy pretended everything was fine and her friends saw nothing.

After this party, she went home without a sign of Scootaloo but sleep already coming.

******************************************************************************************************

\- Emoshy, I've been watching this afternoon in the fridge and there's no more breakfast for you, can you buy it now ? asked Fluttershy while preparing dinner.

\- Okay ! exclaimed the pegasus, picking up aome money before leaving.

She went to the flower shop because Daisy was selling "food" to "trusted people".

\- Still out of stock ? said Daisy, discreetly packing her order. You should know how to always have some.

\- I know, but I refuse to use this method. explained Emoshy, refusing this way of doing things.

\- Never mind, growing up you'll understand. said the pink pegasus, giving her her purchase.

Emoshy paid, went back home and ate her dinner.

\- Emoshy, I have a question. said Fluttershy, serving her her soup. You know the other way to have something to eat, I wondered-...

\- No, I'll never do that. launched the yellow Pegasus without waiting for the end of her cousin's sentence. We can avoid this subject, I do not like having to remember this old dilemma...

After eating, Emoshy went to bed.

************************************************** ************************************************** **

The next day she woke up, strangely she had not dreamed, it reassured her a little and it was with confidence that she trotted to the kitchen.

After breakfast she returned to her room; the return would be the next day and she didn't wanted to prepare everything at the last moment.

She had to : prepare for her studies, find a small but healthy lunch idea for not eating the cafeteria food and making sure she would not run out of water.

She was at the end of the kit when someone rang the bell.

It was Dream and 'Bot; and they looked worried.

\- Emo', did you hear about it ?! asked the pink robotic ponette barely the door open.

\- Uh... I don't think so. There is a problem ? Emoshy asked, not quite understanding the situation.

\- There was a murder in Jumanhattan last night ! exclaimed Bot while overheating. Come, Scoot' will explain to you.

************************************************** ************************************************** **

\- We had an intervention to do at Sunshine Petals' because she was found unconscious, we looked away to look around. But when we came back, she was on the side, dead; with traces of fangs on the neck. explained Scootaloo, still in misunderstanding.

\- There's one of those ugly vampires who came to Equestria to commit murder ?! asked Emoshy's friends, open-mouthed.

\- Yes, but don't worry, we will take care of this. said the orange pegasus in a serious tone before flying away.

After a silence caused by fear and amazement, Apple Wolf began the conversation.

\- You think this vampire will start again soon ? she asked worriedly.

\- One can only hope that no. Dream said half-reassuringly, half-terrified.

They parted and Emoshy went home. Once in her house, the pegasus removed her fear by talking to her cousin.

After the emotions passed, she went to bed.

************************************************** ************************************************** **

This time again she had no nightmares, which reassured her. She got ready and went to high school to begin her last year.

After the usual speach which seemed to her less time thanks to his company, the classes started for Emoshy.

On the program: English, Physical Education, Cooking and after lunch History followed by Maths.

******************************************************************************************************

Emoshy found the classes boring and was relieved to see that the classes were finally over.

On the way, she came across Pinkie 'Bot.

\- How did you find your classes ? asked 'Bot excitedly.

\- Long and particularly boring. exclaimed the yellow pegasus with a bored look. I didn't think the last year was like this.

\- See the good side of this, when it'll be finished it'll be for good. said this lucky 'Bot who didn't need to go for an unknown reason. By the way, do you have an idea of what you want to do next ? Because it will have to be said in a week.

\- Not yet. said Emoshy, head lowed, going in the direction of her house.

 


	5. An ardent vice.

The unicorn kept turning her question around in her head as she was walking around, pensive, when a voice drew her from her reflection.

\- Finally, I found you ! said Discord, visibly irritated. The next time you leave for no reason, tell me at least where you are going.

\- You're not my father for me to tell you where I'm going ! retorted the capped unicorn.

\- No, but I remind you, Solar, that you are still under my responsibility until the problem is solved ! said the draconequus, making the demand appear before her.

The unicorn made the paper disappear, she was the pony the best placed to know this agreement and couldn't forget it. But she couldn't bear to see Discord mingling with her problems; it was her that let that happened, so it was up to her to fix the situation, as soon as possible.

\- Besides, Discord, did you feel the darkness growing in that pegasus? asked Solar, flipping through a book.

\- Yes, and oddly THAT pegasus. said Discord, knowing that Emoshy was under the responsibility of Fluttershy. Do you want me to take a look ?

The unicorn nodded and the draconequus disappeared. Solar stayed there, with this question that tormented her more and more, with no book that could help her and only her instinct to guide her.

\- Rrrgh ! Why when someone live a perfect life their are so naive ? wondered she aloud. Why did this happen despite the so predictable attack ? If that hadn't happened, everything would be much simpler !

************************************************** ************************************************** **

Discord returned, really angry, a few minutes later.

\- That girl, if Fluttershy didn't protect her, I would turn her into an orange ! shouted the draconequus, altering the walls into fire.

\- You know, making fire by getting upset is my job. said Solar, giggling. Now I would like my home to stop burning.

\- Excuse me for my disgrace Mrs. the nymph, but I am the master of chaos and you will have to get used to the unexpected ! growled Discord growled, setting the place back to normal.

The unicorn giggled again, it was true that the draconequus was annoying and indiscreet, but when you knew him enough, he was quite kind and friendly. And she had known him since she was four, which gave her time to know him totally.

\- So what happened, old grumpy ? asked Solar, turning to Discord. How was she during the conversation ?

\- Cold, selfless and insolent ! replied the draconequus, clenching his teeth. I'm now wondering how Fluttershy educated her.

\- I wonder if she has a near or far report with the magical event of yesterday... wondered the unicorn again out loud. Or if she has a report with **her**.

\- We'll see, for now, you have to sleep. said Discord in an authoritative voice. And don't tell me it's too early or that I do not have to tell you what to do.

Solar smiled and complied. Discord also knew totally, and that was surely a reason why they were so close; they were best friends after all.

******************************************************************************************************

On Monday, Solar was awakened by Discord who reminded her that it was the start of her last year of high school.

The unicorn went to one of the only high schools in Equestria: Canterlot High School. There was another one in Cristal's enmpire but Solar preferred to go to the one that was in her hometown.

She took her things, made Discord promise that he wouldn't do too much nonsense, and went to her destination; ready to listen to the usual boring speech.

But there she was surprised: Emoshy was in this school, and in front of her. It was not the fact that the pegasus was studying in this big high school that gave her this reaction, she expected it. The high school was big enough to not see all the students, even in two years. What surprised her was that she found her from day one.

Solar had to be careful though, she didn't wear her cloak in high school, so the yellow pegasus didn't have to know she already knew her.

She stabilized her magic, which, as a result of the surprise, had increased the volume of her fire mane and tried to start a conversation.

 

\- Hello ! said Solar in a friendly tone. I've never seen you before, what's your name ?

The pegasus looked up and looked around to see if the unicorn was asking this to her.

\- Hi, my name is Emoshy. replied the yellow pegasus with a smile. And you are ?

\- My name is Solar Ignis. Without wanting to look too curious, why do you stay there all alone ?

\- To prepare myself psychologically for the director's speech. said Emoshy with a smile before she and Solar started to laugh.

They spoke before, during and after the speech and were surprised to know that they were in the same class with (almost) the same classes; the only difference was that unicorns had Magic classes instead of Physical Education.

Solar and her class had on the program : revision in English, a speed test in Physical Education /power test in Magic, cook cookies in the kitchen and, after eating, the story of Canterlot in History followed by geometry in Maths.

The unicorn had done her best to follow the lessons carefully, but her question and the recent strange facts haunted her and she was sometimes brought back from her mind by her teachers.

She was relieved when the classes ended, and went home.

******************************************************************************************************

Solar continued her search as soon as she passed the door of her home. She had to find a rational explanation for the change of shape of the moon, because Discord had felt magical vibrations in report with this event.

************************************************** ************************************************** **

The next day, upon arriving at high school, Solar saw Emoshy accompanied by four of the five ponies who were with her in Ponyville. The yellow pegasus had a hypocritical smile that was good enough to look like a shy smile.

Emoshy quickly saw that the unicorn was coming closer and her smile became a real one.

\- Girls, it's Solar Ignis, the unicorn that I have talk about. said Emoshy, taking not only the attention of her friends but also Solar's; the latter was very surprised by the behavior of the pegasus.

\- Hello...? managed to say Solar after the silence that had created the looks that seemed to judge her.

\- Hi Solar, me it's Stardust ! said a pink pegasus with a rainbow mane, visibly full of self-confidence.

\- And I'm Apple Wolf. said a red-haired wolf pony with a blond mane, making a big smile at the pale red unicorn.

\- Enchanted Solar Ignis, my name is Rubis. greeted a cream-colored unicorn with red mane in a distinguished manner.

\- Greetings, my name is Dream. said a blue unicorn with a silvery mane in a shy tone but smiling despite everything. And excuse me for the way I express myself.

This last remark made everyone laugh, and Dream too.

\- So, I think we're all friends now, right ? asked Emoshy, and all her friends answered yes.

Solar tried to hide her surprise. She was not very social, Discord was his only friend since childhood; so she didn't know if it was normal to friends so fast.

The bell rang, stopping her reflection. And all the ponies went to their class.

************************************************** ************************************************** **

Emoshy was satisfied, she had managed to have her friends to see Solar as a friend. It was very determined that Emoshy went to class, already looking forward to the lunch break.

**\- That way, you can have another friend without that these ponies realize that you don't consider them as such anymore. Shadow said in Emoshy's ear, as satisfied as the yellow pegasus.**

Emoshy followed the lessons with more attention than the day before but she was still a little distracted, listening to Shadow's advice.

******************************************************************************************************

At the lunch break, Emoshy invited Solar to join them.

Emoshy instantly noticed the embarrassment of the unicorn.

\- Don't worry, I'm sure it won't bother them. said Emoshy with a friendly smile. We are all friends, remember?

\- Well, if that's the case, why not. answered finally Solar with an uncertain a tone and smile.

Emoshy and her new friend went to the cafeteria, and once there, to their table.

Emoshy saw that, like her, her friends had taken the same food as the day before.

Solar and Emoshy came to them and, as Shadow had predicted, accepted their company.

Solar took out her food and tried to join the conversation. She had a butter and chesse croissant, a raspberry syrup and a fondant dark chocolate bar.

Emoshy, meanwhile, had a cheese and salad sandwich with the little something she'd bought from Daisy. She also had her trusty bottle of water and a piece of cake.

\- Are you afraid at night since the murder of Sunshine Petals ? asked Apple Wolf, putting away what was left of her Hayburger to pick up her apple slipper, quite frightened by this event.

\- If it was in a small town like Ponyville, no, but in a big city like Jumanhattan... said Rubis, laying the spoon that allowed her to eat her delicious little pudding, as terrified as all the other ponies around the table.

\- Let's just hope it does not start again. said Dream as she stopped eating one of her two dark blue icing cupcakes, probably made by Pinkie 'Bot, trying to reassure others and herself.

There was a silence in which the end of the meal was spent and which was stopped only by the ringing. And they all dispersed to go to their class.

************************************************** ************************************************** **

The end of the day passed quietly for Emoshy, she ate quietly and went to bed. She was sure that after this murder made by a vampire, the end of the year would be calm and without problems.

She didn't know how wrong she was.

******************************************************************************************************

Emoshy woke up with huge pain in her wings. She was lucky that she didn't have Physical Education today because she was clearly not able to fly. She had the impression that her feathers had been torn off one by one before someone twisted her wings and put the feathers back on top.

Emoshy decided, for her safety, to go by hoofs. And she found Apple Wolf on the way.

\- Do you also know what happened ? asked the wolf pony, obviously trying not to panic.

\- Uh... No, what happened ? questioned the yellow pegasus, worried by the fear of Apple Wolf.

\- Peachy Pitt died tonight, also killed by a vampire ! Apple Wolf answered, sharing her fear with Emoshy.

\- W-what? A vampire came to kill a pony in our town ? asked Fluttershy's cousin, horrified. But, it could have been any of us !

************************************************** ************************************************** **

The first two periods were replaced by a course on the different murderers who lived in Equestria. And even if knowing that this course was supposed to reassure them, it's all frightened that the students arrived in class.

**\- You must not be afraid Emo', I'm sure that this vampire will not hurt us. said Shadow with a smile.**

**\- She's right Emoshy, you have to focus on your lessons and not on a vampire who has nothing else to do but kill ponies. added Glow with a reassuring smile.**

 


	6. Black feather.

\- Your attention please, I know that recent events have disturbed you, but I would like you to know that there is nothing to fear. began the teacher, with a totally neutral tone despite the gravity of the events.

Emoshy was restraining herself to make fun of her teacher; obviously there were things to be feared, there had been two deaths in a few days and each of them was in two different cities at the time of their murder.

A class pony, who in addition to sharing Emoshy's thought, was not afraid to express himself without permission, tapped a hoof on his table.

\- What do you mean by "nothing to fear" ma'am? asked the pony, angry that the teachers take it lightly. There is a pony killer vampire in Equestria and we don't have to be afraid, seriously ?!

The stern look of the History professor calmed him and he was silent. After one or two minutes of silence, the professor start again the course.

\- As I said, I know that these events have disturbed you, but there is nothing to fear really. According to the evidence that experts have found, it's necessarily a vampire not yet adult. So, they'll be easily captured. she said, levitating a chalk with her magic. Moreover, these are not the first murders that happened in Equestria.

The teacher started drawing an earth pony with a blue chalk.

\- Screw was a pony who worked in the Ponyville hospital. There had been plenty of incidents there : disappearances, disconnections of devices that each held a patient alive and even ponies killed during the night. She was finally arrested and found to have psychological disorders and since then she has been in a psychiatric hospital. explained the mare, having all the attention of her pupils.

Despite the fact that she was listening, Emoshy was starting to doze; she had already heard of these incidents being resident of Ponyville, and a course on Equestria's murderers didn't really interest her, unlike her table mate, Solar, who had stopped scribbling drawings of flames and Alicornes in her History notebook to take notes of the explanations.

As for the teacher, she drew another pony on the board but this time with a pink chalk.

\- Lethal Sensus was a resident of an old village. She had killed a lot of ponies in her town with various weapons and this r -... began the unicorn before correcting herself. And she was recently arrested and put in jail.

There was a moment's silence before she began talking about the murderers locked up in Tartarus.

******************************************************************************************************

After class, Emoshy returned to Ponyville with Apple Wolf and Dream.

\- So, what will you do tomorrow afternoon ? I'm going to help my mother on the farm before going to see a childhood friend. said Wolf to break the awkward silence that had settled.

\- I'm not going to do anything special. answerd Emoshy, walking in front of the group, head down.

\- No, we'll have fun tomorrow, you'll see. said Shadow with a wink, managing to make smile the yellow pegasus.

\- I go to Canterlot to visit my family, it's been several months since I didn't see them and I miss my sister. said the unicorn nonchalantly with excitement in his voice.

\- You have a sister ?! asked Emoshy, so surprised that she suddenly turned to Dream.

The latter quickly realized her mistake and tried in vainly to fix it.

\- I never told you before ? asked the unicorn, pretending to be confused. I'm sure I told you about my little sister.

\- Well, you're wrong ! exclaimed Apple Wolf with a falsely angry voice. You'll present her to us one day, okay ?

Dream's response was cut off by a male voice calling for her and making her blush. She couldn't, unfortunately for her, pretend to not have heard him.

\- Hey Dream, I know you're shy, but you could wait for me.

The pony was nothing an earth pony blue night with a black mane in peak with a destructured franged. He had pastel-pink eyes that looked like spirals.

\- Sorry Jojo, but you know I don't like when we see each other in public. answered the unicorn, blushing extremely.

\- You should stop being like your parents. said Jojo before kissing her.

Dream had turned red after that, because she had never talked about her boyfriend to any of her friends, being very secretive when it came to her private life.

\- You have a lover ?! asked her two friends, very surprised.

\- So you didn't tell them about me ? It's not very "jojo". said the earth pony, making his girlfriend even more red than it was normally possible. Well, I'll leave you, have a good day tomorrow with your family.

And while Jojo was leaving, Dream remained petrified with embarrassment.

\- Emo', you see that it's okay to lie to them or hide things from them, they do it too. Shadow said before Purity spoke.

**\- I think it's time to make fun of her embarrassment, right ? she asked, receiving approval from all of Emoshy and her "friends".**

\- So you're a little secretive Dream ? asked the pegasus in a chuckle.

\- That's not true, I did not do anything wrong ! replied the unicorn, hiding her head, red as a tomato.

\- Sorry to prove her right, but you could have told us, right ? There is no harm in dating somepony. Wolf said, not wanting, unlike Emoshy, to hurt her.

The pegasus would have liked to continue her mockery, but she lived on the opposite side of Dream's house and Pinkie 'Bot's. So she left, and once at home, ate dinner and went to bed.

******************************************************************************************************

Wednesday's classes passed quickly and Emoshy quickly left the building. She had warned her cousin that she would go at Scootaloo's house before returning home.

\- Hello Mrs. Scootaloo! exclaimed the yellow pegasus with a smile. I can ask you a question ?

\- Other than the one you just asked me ? said Scootaloo with a smirk. Of course.

\- What did you find as clue to the murders ? asked Emoshy, surprising the orange pegase. I know it's top secret, but please !

The orange pegasus didn't want to talk about it too much since it was still a case in progress but after much insistence from Emoshy she accepted.

\- Well, we found a black vampire feather and blue locks of mane at night. Unfortunately, the queen of vampires doesn't want to help us. explained to her Scootaloo as she listened attentively. With her help, we could directly find the culprit; but her refusal is categorical.

\- I hope you'll still find the culprit. said Emoshy with lots of sincerity.

\- Well, don't stay outside, let's eat some cookies. the policemare offered, receiving a yes as a response.

After staying at Scootaloo's house for a while, Emoshy went home and took a nap.

Later, she played her guitar, did her homework, ate and went to sleep.

******************************************************************************************************

The next day, Emoshy woke up at two o'clock because of an insomnia and found that the classes had been canceled, which surprised her a lot. After eating, she helped her cousin to tidy the house because later, her cousin Zephyr would visit them. Two and a half hours later, everything was clean, tidy and all the animals were fed.

\- Fluttershy, Zephyr only comes in an hour and a quarter, so does it bothers you that I go out to look out for the reason of the cancellation of the classes today ? she asked, already heading for the door.

\- If you promise me you'll be back on time, you can go. agreed Fluttershy in a maternal tone. And take a scarf not to catch cold.

Emoshy went out, taking a scarf with her to not worry her cousin.

Strangely, no one was outside, despite an hour of research in the city, she didn't meet anypony.

Exhausted, she followed Shadow's advice and went to the park; there she saw in the distance Dream and the others in the middle of a conversation.

\- Those vampire bastards can't stay in their world doing their own shit ? asked Apple Wolf angrily.

\- And do you think that it makes us happy ?! replied Dream, also furious.

\- Uh... What's happening, girls ? asked Emoshy as she approached the group.

\- The vampire hit again but this time in Cloudsdale ! exclaimed Stardust, in rage.

Emoshy and her "friends" were very surprised and a little scared. After a silence, four of the five ponies continued to insult the vampires of all the names without any distinction; using the worst things to define whoever was part of that race, whether he had done something or not.

\- Why insult all vampires if only one has caused this ? asked the yellow pegasus.

All the ponies, except Pinkie 'Bot, looked at her with a very angry look and told her that she had to stop defending the vampires.

The pegasus refused again because she couldn't stand that all the vampires were badly seen just because of their queen Nightmare Moon and this assassin black vampire. But it didn't matter what her arguments were, the ponies in front of her refused to see things in her point if view.

\- ...You mean that no matter what vampire it is, whether you know them or not, you'll hate them and want to hurt them ? asked the yellow pegasus, head down to try to not burst into tears.

\- Yes ! exclaimed Dream, Apple Wolf, Ruby and Stardust in chorus.

Emoshy flew away quickly and went home, unable to stand near them, tears of suffering flowing down her cheeks. She was flying so fast that she didn't notice that the sun was starting to set.

**\- Emo', this lack of maturity hurts me as much as you, but you have to calm down. said Glow, seeing the anger of the pegasus.**

Emoshy wanted to calm down, but she couldn't; she was simply enraged at this conversation, because of these unjust prejudices against vampires, and wanted more than anything to avenge herself on these ponies for the state that she was now, and for all the mockeries and insults; but didn't do it because she knew that once she started, she would be able to do something she couldn't fix.

**\- Emoshy, I know you want revenge here, now, right now. said Shadow, looking at her enigmatically. If you let me, I can do it for you.**

The yellow pegasus was surprised, and her other "friends" too. Shadow had certainly appeared as a result of Emoshy's desire for revenge, but no pony expected Shadow to help her in this madness; they all thought she had come to help Emoshy contain her anger and forgive.

\- I do not think that's a good idea... said the pegasus, not quite convinced that it was really a good choice.

**\- Listen Emo', sometimes we have no other choice... whispered Shadow, looking away.**

Silence followed, but Shadow didn't let it settle; she continued her point in a louder and more confident voice.

**\- Trust me, they deserve it after putting you down so much. said Shadow softly in an extremely persuasive tone, managing to get the Pegasus' chord. Let me help you bring back justice.**

Emoshy then went back to the park this time illuminated by the lunar rays; all the ponies were still there except Dream. This detail mattered little and she approached, not leaving the shade of the trees.

She felt a pain seize her wings and ears but ignored it, having it as an habit and not wanting to be noticed. When she found the right moment, she followed Shadow's orders.

\- Girls... You haven't changed your mind ? she asked, scaring the ponies who did not expect to hear his voice.

\- Emo', you will not do it again ! exclaimed Apple Wolf, annoyed by the behavior of the yellow pegase. Vampires deserve to be treated like the monsters they are !

\- Leave her only one chance. advised Shadow while Emoshy's other "friends" strangely didn't react.

\- A.W, you mean that it doesn't matter if a vampire would be as nice as an angel, you would still hate them and want them dead ? asked Emoshy, wanting to hear a no, but knowing she would get a yes in response.

Apple Wolf stared at the hiding spot of the yellow pegasus while the latter looked at her with an insistent glance. The few seconds before the answer seemed to last for centuries in Emoshy's eyes. She could even see the wind lift a few locks of the manes of the ponies in front of her.

Apple Wolf's answer was obviously a no, and even if she expected it, it filled the yellow pegasus with an unnamed rage.

**\- It's finally time to have fun ! exclaimed Shadow sadistically. Go ahead Emo', she asked for it !**

The Pegasus was ready, she would have her revenge; Apple Wolf had the chance to change her mind but didn't do it. It was too late to go back, now the hour of vengeance had finally come and she was planning to take advantage of it.

\- Wrong answer Apple Wolf ! said Emoshy before laughing grimly, revealing herself out of the darkness of the night.

 


	7. The dark creature.

\- ...You mean that no matter what vampire it is, whether you know it or not, you'll hate it and want it hurt ? asked the yellow pegasus, head down to trying to not burst into tears.

\- Yes ! exclaimed Dream, Apple Wolf, Rubis and Stardust in chorus, showing all the disgust they had towards these nocturnal creatures.

And while Emoshy flew away, no longer able to deal with all that senseless vampire hate, Pinkie 'Bot turned to her friends, extremely angry at their childish action.

\- Are you really serious, did you notice that this is an extremely sensitive subject for her and you keep talking about it this way ?! reprimanded the robotic pony with a stern air. Dream, considering that you are one of the ones who said worst things and that you have magic, teleport yourself and go to see if she's well before it's too late !

Even though she hated receiving orders, the unicorn realized she was wrong and agreed to apologize for her friend to feel better.

Pinkie 'Bot had always told them to avoid the subject and did everything to ensure that nothing bad happened, giving the impression that this story would end badly, but despite the fact that she didn't seem to be joking, none of her friends had taken her warnings seriously.

Dream's teleportation was quick and she was in front of Emoshy's house. When she knocked, Fluttershy opened it with a peeved face.

\- Mrs. Fluttershy, did your cousin come home ? she asked, not wanting anything to happen to her friend. When she left the park she was quite upset, and I would like to know if she is better now.

\- What ? exclaimed the yellow pegasus, even more worried than before the visit of the unicorn. But her biggest fear is staying out during the night !

Fluttershy went to check if Emoshy had entered her room through the window while Dream allowed herself to enter, meeting Zephyr. She didn't pay too much attention to what was around her, the fear for her friend growing stronger.

\- My sister let you in while a VIP like me came to visit her ? asked Fluttershy's brother with a dramatic pose, falsely offended. It's pretty vexing you know.

\- Excuse me Mr. Zephyr, but I worry about your cousin, she ran away while she never goes out at night. explained Dream with a serious look.

\- Uh... My cousin ? asked the green pegasus with a disconcerting incomprehension.

\- Yes, your cousin Emoshy. she said as Fluttershy came down the stairs to the floor. You have not forgotten her existence, have you?

When the pegasus heard Dream's question, she was sure her brother was going to answer something stupid and irreparable, but she did not have time to react.

\- But of course I remember my cousin Emoshy! exclaimed Zephyr with a forced smile. It's not so strange that she was out at night, she is a type of lonely pony. Besides, she's not so afraid to go out at night. And after all it's normal that she does that, she's an orphaned vampire after all.

Shining Dream remained speechless about this information. She had a lot of questions in her mind, but an answer to her first question hit her hard: If Emoshy didn't came back, it was perhaps that after receiving all these reproaches, she wanted revenge ! She felt her fear tripling as the weight of remorse creeping up her back.

She thanked Zephyr and teleported to the park to find three of her friends completely frightened.

************************************************** ************************************************** **

Emoshy came out of the night darkness. The yellow of her coat was darker and her mane too. Her pupils were red and almond-shaped. As a sticky black liquid came out of her eyes, two canines came out of her mouth. Her cutie mark, heart shaped, usually green and purple was black and lilac.

Hardly out of the shadows, Emoshy threw hermself at Apple Wolf who didn't have time to react; the vampire could taste for the first time fresh blood not coming from animals of the forest.

It was a bittersweet taste; the sweet was probably from the wolf part of her blood and the bitter from her pony part, thought Emoshy.

The wolf pony received the powerful yet non-lethal bite of the nocturnal creature and protected herelf by scratching her. Emoshy withdrew her fangs from the pony, taking with her pieces of fur and flesh.

The other ponies went away, terrified by the creature that had become their friend and the fight they were attending. They wanted to help Apple Wolf, but didn't want to risk making things worse.

After a few minutes almost endless, the vampire seemed to move away, having "sufficiently" messed up the wolf pony and being hurt herself. Apple Wolf, relieved, took the risk of lowering her guard to catch her breath. But the nocturnal creature froze abruptly in her gesture, seeming to be about to faint, and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, her pupils were no longer red, but a kind of black magic came from the back of her now pinkish purple iris and a mischievous smile lit up her dark face.

She attacked without giving any reaction time to her poor victim, planting her fangs deep in the head of the wolf to her brain. The wolf pony froze and blood flowed from her mouth. The vampire seemed to murmur something before backing violently, tearing off a lot of flesh from the bloody pony that crumbled.

She met the shocked look of Dream, the second pony to have made Emoshy suffer by her words. The nocturnal creature nevertheless decided to let her live for the moment and took advantage of the general terror to rush back into the darkness.

After the panic and horror passed, Stardust went to see the body of their friend more closely, tears in her eyes.

Dream and Rubis went to reassure Pinkie 'Bot who, even after the shock passed, was all shaking and had her hard drive making a loud noise.

\- Her hour was not there, she wasn't supposed to die ! she repeated in a whisper, with great sadness.

Stardust joined her friends to confirm what they already knew but didn't wanted to admit, Apple Wolf had made her last breath.

\- ...Dream, go with Pinkie 'Bot see the guards to talk about the murder murder; it's not because she's our friend that we shouldn't react. shouted the pink pegasus after a heavy silence. Me and Rubis are going to bring back what's left of Apple Wolf to her family.

The unicorn nodded and started to go with the robot pony while the pegasus and Rubis used their skills to carry the dead body of the wolf pony.

************************************************** ************************************************** **

Once arrived there, the two ponies knocked, nevertheless Rubis retreated, not having the courage to announce the death of Apple Wolf to her family.

After hearing them coming, Applejack rushed to the door, hoping that her daughter had finally returned. The pony adored her daughter more than anything and was really an over-protective mother with her, so she had stayed awake despite the night.

\- Yes, there is a problem, Stardust ? asked Applejack, seeing one of her daughter's friends.

\- Mrs. Apple, I have bad news to tell you... said the pink pegasus uncertainly.

\- ...What's the matter ? questioned the earth pony, beginning to worry.

\- Uh... We were with your daughter in the park when... A vampire came and attacked... And d-despite all her efforts, Apple Wolf could not stop her and... tried to explain Stardust to avoid triggering a heart attack of Applejack. ...And she's dead.

The orange earth pony stared at the pegasus with an incredulous and shocked air. But she suddenly burst out laughing.

\- What a joke ! It doesn't work on me anymore, Apple Wolf has already done it. said Applejack, not believing in the veracity of the information of the pink pegase.

\- B-but I'm serious ! exclaimed Stardust, with a sincere air.

\- Prove it to me then. said Apple Wolf's mother, not too convinced.

Stardust pointed to Rubis' hoof, because she was still close to the body, and Applejack rushed between the unicorn and the corpse, totally horrified.

The earth poney, with tears in her eyes, was shaking her daughter's bruised body, hoping, even if it was impossible, that the pony would wake up.

She squeezed against her her small growth, unfortunately faded forever, that could no longer become an apple tree filled with fruit, and wept bitterly.

Stardust and Rubis looked at this scene, again helpless, hoping that Applejack would be able to recover.

\- W-who did it to her ? asked finally Applejack, resting her daughter to be able to dry his tears.

\- A vampire, Mrs. Apple... rubbed Rubis, lowering her head. But Shining Dream and Pinkie 'Bot already went to warn guards, she should be arrested soon.

Wanting to try to console her, the two friends helped the orange earth pony to bring her little bruised flower in the living room. Applejack called her remaining family and they all performed the ritual of the dead together : they lay down from the ashes of the fireplace and promised not to eat until the end of the week.

Stardust and Rubis said goodbye to Applejack, hoping everything would be fine for her and her family, and returned home.

************************************************** ************************************************** **

\- So, what did the guards say ? 'Bot asked Dream once she had left Canterlot Castle.

\- After all the explanation about Emoshy, they said they will do everything to find her. answered the unicorn after a sigh. They will send Cristal empire guards around to get there faster. Well, let's go back home.

\- Uhm... When we get back, we can avoid the thirteenth district of Canterlot ? proposed the robot pony, rather worried.

\- Uh... Ok, if you want. accepted Shining Dream despite her misunderstanding of her friend's fear. But remember, because of my "problem" I'll go to Everfree temporarily.

The robot pony nodded and the two friends left in the direction of the station, without hearing the slight malicious laugh behind them.

\- Decidedly, luck is on my side since this little "accident". the vampire said, chuckling. Soon I will have my revenge, my dear friend; all that remains is this mare on my way.

 


	8. An unfinished jugement.

Emoshy woke up on a cold stone floor with a migraine.

\- Where am I, am I alive? she wondered, hazy thoughts. I think, so I am alive... Right ?

The vampire pegasus flapped her wings slightly to see if she could move. She felt feathers, which reassured her : she was back in her pony form.

After some effort, Emoshy managed to get up and looked at the unknown place in which she was.

There were a lot of bats on the ceiling. The floor was stone and the walls too, they were cracked and there were brambles. Through the windows, the light of dawn allowed the vampire pegasus to see every detail of this unknown place.

Although the exit was behind her, the mare decided to go to the opposite side, intrigued by this place.

With her little pain still present, she advanced only a moderate speed, which gave her time to see the little insignificant details, such as the purple bat on the ceiling or the violet and yellow seal placed in a corner .

But she ends up looking in front of her and sees something, unlike the seal or the bat, extremely rare; an Alicorn with an ethereal mane.

The latter had abluish-gray coat, red eyes and the heavenly mane like that of Princess Luna but darker. Her cutie mark was a silver crescent moon with a small pink heart.

The majestic mare, who had been sitting there staring into space, stood up hastily with an expression of obvious anger on her face.

\- What are you doing here ?! she asked Emoshy. Do you want to kill another pony ?!

The vampire pegasus didn't fully understand the meaning of these words, all his attention being devoted to trying to recognize the familiar voice of Alicorn.

\- Who are you, and what are you talking about ? she asked in an uncertain voice.

\- ...My name is Hope Light. said the Alicorn after a sigh of exasperation. And no need to pretend you're not guilty, we've seen what you did.

**\- Emo ', what happened since Shadow's offer of revenge? asked the five "friends" of Emoshy, filling the vampire pegasus with incomprehension.**

The question delights hazy memories at Emoshy; she remembered her fight with Apple Wolf and, above all, remembered her death.

\- ...I-I killed Apple Wolf ? she asked, stunned by this realization.

\- You're not happy about yourself, that's what you wanted, right ? the Alicorn asked angrily. All this does not interest you, you only care about yourself, you are a monster.

The last words of Alicorn had a shock effect on the vampire pegasus who, with tears in her eyes, suddenly compared herself to the vampire malevolent of her old hallucinations.

While Emoshy was trying to stammer something despite the salty pearls rolling down her cheeks, Hope Light stared at her with misunderstanding.

The Alicorne didn't understand the reaction of the vampire pegasus; the look Emoshy gave her after killing Apple Wolf clearly showed malice and did not have an ounce of remorse... So, why was she crying now?

\- Uh... Why do you put yourself in such a state? Hope Light asked, confused, approaching her.

Emoshy did not answer, mainly because her tears made her unable to speak clearly, but also because she felt that something was wrong; as if she missed a part of herself.

She looked attentively at her "friends" one by one and understood: Shadow was no longer there. She discreetly asked her look if she had left as did her other "friends" at the slumber party.

**\- We don't know Emo', during your fight with Apple Wolf everything started to get blurry... Glow replied in a sorry tone while the others nodded slowly. We woke up at the same time as you, and Shadow was not with us.**

The vampire pegasus didn't have time to think about it anymore because the voice of one of her friends brought her back to reality.

Her vision was blurry, but she managed to distinguish Dream's features.

\- Emoshy, why do you put yourself in this state? she asked, her red rosish eyes filled with incomprehension. You... Are you regretting to have done it ?

No answer could be given, because a certain pony robot joined the two mares.

\- Emoshy, Dream ! she exclaimed, approaching the vampire pegasus and Alicorn. What are you both doing here?

\- 'Bot, you know very well what I'm doing here, I told you. Hope Light replied, before looking at her former interlocutor with a glare. As for her, she finally realized the gravity of her actions.

Emoshy lowered her head and closed her eyes, feeling her sins crawling on her back. She grew very small and wept as quietly as possible.

She felt all at once one cold thing covered with fake fur in her back which attracted her in a warm embrace.

\- Oh, poor little Emo '. Pinkie 'Bot whispered, gently stroking her friend's mane, trying to comfort her.

\- How do you want to console her ? She killed our friend !

\- You didn't see everything. replied the pony robot simply. You don't know what really happened.

\- ... And what happened in this case ? asked the Alicorne with confusion and a small glimmer of curiosity in her eyes.

Emoshy also looked at the robotic pony, still confused by the situation. What was 'Bot talking about and how would she know something she did not know ?

\- I asked Solar to get the only information I miss to understand everything, and she should not be long. she answered simply. She knows better than me about it.

Emoshy looked at her friend with surprise and misunderstanding, the perfect mirror of Hope Light's expression. Solar, what was she doing in this story and what did she know about?

There was a few minutes of waiting, but soon the unicorn with the fire mane teleported to the three ponies.

\- Apple Wolf told me what Emoshy told her after the bite... Solar Ignis began before levitating a paper in front of the pony robot. But it's binary.

\- What ? exclaimed the three ponies in unison.

\- But I don't know binary! Emoshy added, making the fire unicorn sigh in relief.

\- Exactly ! exclaimed Solar before turning to the robotic pony. Can you translate what it says?

\- Uh... It's been a long time, I don't think I can still translate it... whispered Pinkie 'Bot lowering her eyes. But if we go to Crystal's Empire, we can ask my sister.

\- Wait a minute. said Alicorne as she grabbed her saddle with her magic.

She used her magic to make her wings disappear, make her mane become smooth and silvery and hide her cutie mark thanks to her violet saddle.

\- I would like to avoid other ponies discovering my existence. she explained simply.

The unicorn of fire and "Dream" therefore used their magic to teleport the whole group to the empire.

Once there, they made their way to the beautiful, glittering palace of crystals. They saw off Princess Flurry Heart and, with her, a robotic pony.

Probably because of a frequency sent by Pinkie 'Bot, her sister came to meet the four ponies. The princess looked at them with her bright violet eyes but didn't approach.

The robotic pony was bluish purple, with a pinkish purple mane and blue and pink minnow eyes.

\- Cake ! exclaimed Bot with a desperate sound in her robotic voice. We need your help to decode something !

\- I already told you to call me by my real name, big sister. her sister whispered wearily. And why didn't you just send me the binary data?

\- Because it may have something to do with **her** , Liba. answered Solar seriously. She knew binary, right ?

The robotic pony didn't answer, surely in shock of what she, her sister and Solar knew.

Emoshy watched them speak, confused. What were they talking about ? Was she the only one who didn't know what was going on when it concerned her ? Why didn't anyone pay attention to her when she had killed a pony ?

\- So, can you help us Liba ? Pinkie 'Bot asked, beseeching.

The robotic pony nodded seriously and asked what she had to decode. She received the paper and started reading it.

\- 0100100101110100001001100010001100110000001100110011100100111011011100110010000001101101011001010010000001000011011010000110000101110010011010010111001101101101011000010010000001000011011011110111001000101110001011100010111000100000010011110111001000100000011100100110000101110100011010000110010101110010001000000101001101101000011000010110010001101111011101110010000001101110011011110111011100101110001000000011110100101001. murmured Liba, her expression gradually becoming even more serious.

 


End file.
